thechosenonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Caesar Triana
Caesar Triana, also known as The Blue Wind '''or '''Blue-Eyes, is one of the main protagonists of the Chosen series as a whole. He is, essentially, the Revolution's right-hand man: he does a little bit of everything and has shown himself to be one of the Revolution's jack-of-all-trades, which makes him cross paths and ally himself with the Chosen Ones fairly often. A freelancing wanderer by choice, he became involved with the Revolution out of circumstance and boredom. Personality Caesar is a very casual person. Very little seems to set him off or get him riled up. This makes him incredibly easy to work with, and it's a large reason why both Jeremiad & Viola use him quite a bit. He's decently friendly, open-minded, unpretentious, and smooth - he never struggles with his words, never seems to struggle with what to say or how to say it. Caesar is like the trustworthy big brother and/or uncle of the Revolution - indeed, most of the named rebels seem to get along with him, more or less. He's a definite feminist, and indeed seems to get along with women better than he does men. Unlike many, many other characters within the world of Grace, Caesar seems to very distinctly lack personal ambition and drive, unlike his ambitious historical namesake. It's implied he once had drive, but something occurred and sucked most of the energy out of him. Caesar is personable, even-tempered, and easy to get along with, armed with an easygoing sense of humor and a "go-with-the-flow" philosophy, but he is also aimless, unmotivated, and passionless, wandering the earth more out of a sense of not knowing what else to do rather than a genuine thirst for adventure, discovery, and exploration (although he certainly is appreciative of all three). Caesar's self-instated policy of neutrality is not merely political, it's personal; he rarely gets involved in something that requires a good deal of emotional or moral effort. His lack of effort even extends to his typing style: he usually (but not always) types in all lowercase and pays very little attention to classical grammar rules, swapping out words like "to / too", "are", "be", "for", and "you" and replacing them with "2", "r", "b", "4", and "U" respectively. While not slothful, he is lazy compared to a lot of his contemporaries. Caesar is essentially neutral in that he does not take particular sides, does not make his political opinions particularly clear, opts out of positions of leadership or elevated responsibility, and generally keeps to himself and tries not to get involved in "other people's fights", trying his hardest not to make waves wherever he goes. Caesar seems to defer to other people's judgment quite often as a result of this, getting involved in the revolution out of his association with Jeremiad & Lunesta. He largely thinks of himself as a follower, or a shadow. Caesar and Viola are alike in that they feel powerless to the whims of fate, but whereas Viola tries to assert herself and gain power, Caesar often acts resigned to his destiny. You'll never see him angst about it, but it's clear that it's on his mind. Caesar seems to put a lot of value into his interpersonal relationships despite his apathy towards world events. He is always mindful of his brother-in-arms, Jeremiad, and is very gentle and friendly around Lunesta as well. While it takes him a while to warm up to Viola and her difficult personality, he has an almost instantaneous connection with Salia, no doubt due to her similarly friendly personality. He, Brittany, and Tiffany get along almost instantly, and their connection merely strengthens while in Sumergidas. He rarely has a bad thing to say about anybody, and is generally quite helpful: he's the Revolution's most reliable handyman whenever a hand's needed. Part of Caesar's character development is him re-directing his focus onto long-term goals and objectives instead of smaller-scale, day-to-day things. He seems to have an affinity for animals, and tends to get along with children very easily. Sometimes, he has really sage advice to provide to others. It's noticeable that his advice has become more common as of recently. As neutral and noncommittal he is, Caesar is loyal. He would never turn his back on the Revolution at the end of the day, even if it tires him out or sometimes forces him into difficult positions. His neutrality is a defining characteristic and it gets him into trouble with some of the more driven characters in the cast, but it's clear that there's things he wants to protect, things he wants to make happen. He has no desire for power, and seems to have virtually no streaks of evil in him beyond a moral grayness (though his shades of gray are nowhere near as bold as Viola's). He, like Viola, seems to genuinely want to make the world a better place. His resolve has strengthened over the course of the story, and, gradually, his neutral facade has begun to fade away, slowly becoming replaced by genuine passion and belief.